Sweet Victory
by strxnglxvatic
Summary: Rainbow Dash and her team win the soccer match and Fluttershy wants to celebrate with Dashie, so she takes her out. But things don't always go as planned... (When I come up with a better name, I'll update it. Humanized ponies and Spike. FlutterDash.)


**Let me just say that I love My Little Pony, despite the fact that I'm a tomboy. I blame Rainbow Dash for that xD My favorite characters are Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie. This with be a FlutterDash fanfic, and my first one at that. So I ask you to be kind, or at least be creative and constructive with your criticism. And here we go... Oh, and they are humanized and Spike is not a dog.**

**I do not own MLP:FiM, I only own my OCs.**

**OCs:**

**Stardust**

**Little Buck**

**Tag**

**Major Danger**

**...**

Rainbow Dash was on the field, sweaty and out of breath. Five minutes were left and the teams were left at a tie. Equestria High's soccer team was up against Cloudsdale High's. Dash was keeled over, her hands resting on her knee as she struggled to gain her breath back. Her uniform was covered in mud and freshly wet grass, seeing that it had rained not even a day before.

"Come on, ladies, let's go!" Coach Spitfire yelled from the sidelines.

Rainbow Dash looked up from the ground, watching as her team fought for the ball. Their blue uniforms blurred in front of her eyes as they passed by, followed by red shadows of the opposing team. It was 4-4, all they needed was one more.

"Dash, get out there!" Twilight called from the bleachers.

"Yeah, sugar cube, you got this!" Applejack added.

"Rainbow, come on!" Rarity said.

"YEAH, DASHIE!" Pinkie cried, literally jumping on the seats. Rainbow Dash chuckled at the energy that girl could contain.

"RD, you guys can win this!" Spike said, running a hand through his green Mohawk.

The voices of her friends filled her with confidence, but the one voice she wanted to hear remained silent. She could see the pink haired girl watching her, her eyes filled with encouragement but her mouth filled with silence. Fluttershy was never one for cheering, the one time Rainbow tried to teach her how it failed epically.

"You okay, Dash?" Derpy, one of her teammates, asked her.

Rainbow nodded and swallowed, straightening her posture. "Yeah, I'm good." She clapped her hands together. "Let's win this one for Equestria, eh?"

Derpy nodded and ran back out to the field to where both teams were crowded, trying to get the ball from Stardust. She held the ball hostage between her feet, trying to maneuver it out of the cluster.

"Out of my way!" she said, kicking the ball past one of the reds.

"Get your asses out there and get that ball!" Major Danger, the coach of the Cloudsdale team, yelled.

Dash ran and slipped up beside Stardust, keeping with her pace. "Pass me the ball." she whispered to her.

Stardust tapped the ball to RD and slowed her run. Rainbow kept focus on her feet, switching the ball back and forth.

"Tag, I need you by the goal!" she called to an orange haired girl nearby.

"Okay, captain!" Tag replied and took off for their goal.

"She's gonna do it!" Pinkie said, grabbing and shaking Applejack. "They're gonna WIN!"

Applejack covered her ears and glared at the pink haired girl. "Do ya really need to yell so much?"

"Oopsies!" Pinkie said and covered her mouth.

Fluttershy shrunk back in her position on the bleachers, her eyes trailing behind the multi-colored girl that was racing across the field. She couldn't bring herself to cheer for her, it just wasn't something that she did. She wrung her hands together, watching as Dash slid under and opponent's leg and bounced back up, the ball still in her possession. Her features were so focused and serious, her eyebrows furrowed together in concentration. Shy smiled to herself. It was just like Dash to take something, especially anything athletic, so close to heart.

"You can do it, Dash." she said to herself. "I know you can."

Dash looked up from her feet, locating Tag standing right by the goal. Lightning Dust wasn't too much further. "Hey, Lightning!"

The other girl looked in time to see their captain pass her the ball. She kicked it with the side of her foot, passing it to Tag.

"Get it in the goal!" Spitfire instructed.

Tag's foot went up in the air, followed by the ball. Everyone held their breath as it flew through the air, headed for the goal. The goalkeeper for Cloudsdale leaped upward towards the ball and it brushed over her fingers, flying right into the net. There was a moment of silence and then an uproar of cheer. Rainbow Dash let go of her breath soon enough before she was pinned down by Pinkie Pie.

"OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH!" she kept squealing.

"H-Hey, relax, Pinks." RD laughed, gently shoving the girl off of her.

Pinkie Pie stood up and the rest of the gang came up from behind.

"Nice goin'." AJ complimented, bumping her shoulder with her own.

"Extraordinary job!" Rarity gushed, clapping.

"That was so awesome!" Spike said.

"I can't believe that worked." Twilight said. "Tag is usually such a dunderhead."

"Yeah, but she did it." Rainbow said. "If anyone needs to be complimented, it's her."

"Dashie! Dashie!"

A short boy jumped down from the bleachers and ran up to the multi-hair colored girl, hugging her legs. "That was so awesome how you passed the ball to Lightning and slid under that girl and-"

Rainbow Dash laughed and got down on one knee so she was eye to eye with the boy. She ruffled his hair. "Aww, thanks, Little Buck." She nodded towards Tag, who was being swarmed with proud high fives and hugs. "Why don't you go congratulate Tag, okay?"

"Okay!" Little Buck said and took off.

Rainbow Dash sighed and stood up just as Fluttershy appeared before her. The yellow girl smiled at RD. "You have yourself quite the fan club."

"Yeah, well, that's no surprise." Dash said. "Everyone knows how awesome I am." That made Shy laugh.

"So, um, I was wondering if you wanted to...go out and celebrate." Fluttershy said.

"Go where?" Rainbow said.

"Sunshine Bright's just opened up a few nights ago and I heard they're really good." Fluttershy suggested.

"Sounds cool." Rainbow Dash replied. "But, uh, you might want to let me take a shower first."

"Y-yeah, of course!" Fluttershy said.

Rainbow Dash turned to face where the rest of their group had gone to, which was over by the fence leading to outside the field. She cupped her hands over her mouth and yelled, "So, who's driving?!"

**...**

Fluttershy sat restless on the couch, her leg shaking. She was waiting on Dash to emerge from the bathroom so they could go out. Not like a date! That's not what Shy was implying, though she couldn't prevent herself from thinking it. It's not like she hasn't. Who hasn't imagined going on a date with Rainbow Dash, the prettiest girl in all of Equestria? Fluttershy crossed her legs and bit her lip. Damn herself for ever thinking of Dashie like that. She didn't even know which way the girl went, though she hoped pretty high for the home team. Which was strange, since they'd been best friends for as long as either of them could remember. Though, even if she did, what chance would she have with Dash? Everyone said it, Dash was the one of the best girls they'd ever met. So what was the possibility?

The bathroom door in the hallway opened and Fluttershy jumped, watching as Rainbow Dash came out. The smell of Axe cologne wafted into the living room and Fluttershy's head went foggy almost immediately. Her eyelids fluttered as she breathed the scent in deeply.

_ What an odd scent for a girl to wear..._ she thought.

Rainbow Dash caught sight of Fluttershy waiting on the couch and smirked. "Flutts, hey. Don't get all sleepy now, we haven't even left."

"Hmm?" Fluttershy muttered. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and walked up to her, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Earth to Shy, anyone in there?" she joked.

Fluttershy opened her eyes and noticed right away at the close proximity of her and Dash's face. Her cheeks became flustered and she broke eye contact with Rainbow, looking off to the side. "Oh, s-sorry. I'm fine."

Rainbow Dash stood up straight and put her hands on her hips. "So, are we ready to go?"

"Yep!" Fluttershy said, standing up.

"Okay, let's go." Dash said.

The two of them headed for the front door, only to halted by another voice.

"And where are you two going?" Rarity's voice came from behind them.

They turned around, meeting the curious gaze of the purple-haired girl. Her eyebrows were raised in question and AJ was standing next to her.

"Out." Fluttershy said meekly.

"Out where?" Rarity said.

"Just out to celebrate the team's victory." Dash said. "We'll be back soon."

"Y'all kids have fun, okay?" Applejack said. "And be careful."

"We will be!" Rainbow Dash reassured before closing the door behind them.

"How long do you give them?" Rarity asked Applejack with a smile.

"Celestia knows what's gonna happen." AJ said, turning around and going back to her room.

**...**

They took Rainbow Dash's motorcycle to get to Sunshine Bright's. Fluttershy had her arms wrapped about RD's waist and she was blushing deeply. Her thoughts were running wild like a mare in heat. She giggled to herself. That sounded like something AJ would say. Rainbow Dash, on the other hand, wasn't that lucky either. She could feel Shy pressing into her back and it sent shivers up her spine and down to her fingertips. They tingled with curious anticipation of what the night would bring. She could practically feel the others betting on them right then.

Rainbow Dash turned into the parking lot and pulled into a parking space. She shut off her bike and got off with Fluttershy. Dash made it to the door first and held it open for Fluttershy to go in first.

"Thank you." Shy said, smiling at Rainbow Dash.

"Anytime." Rainbow Dash said, following Fluttershy inside.

Rainbow Dash followed Fluttershy inside and they gaze around in awe. The place looked awesome. Not too fancy, not too bland. It looked like a regular hangout spot that teenagers could use. In fact, there were a lot of them there, including Sunset Shimmer, Gilda, and Soarin. Dash and Shy passed their table.

"Hey, guys." Sunset said.

"Hey, Shimmer, Gilda, Soarin. What's up?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Eh, nothing exciting." Gilda said.

"Yeah, we were just hanging out." Soarin said.

"What about you guys?" Sunset Shimmer said. "What are you two doing?"

"Same, just hanging out." Fluttershy said.

"Celebrating my team's victory." Dashie clarified.

Sunset Shimmer slid out of the booth and stood right next to Rainbow Dash, smirking at her with a bit of seductiveness. "Oh, right. I heard about it. I almost forgot to congratulate you on your big win."

"Thanks, but Tag was the one that made the goal." Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh, don't be so modest." Shimmer said, staring at Dash through drooped eyelids. "If you didn't give it to Lightning to give to Tag, the goal never would have been made."

Rainbow Dash swallowed, her cheeks coloring a light shade of purple. "Uh, y-yeah. I guess..."

Fluttershy was watching this all go down and felt the anger building up in her. Sunset Shimmer was flirting! With Rainbow Dash! Right in front of her! Actually, what she was doing couldn't even rank in flirting. More like seducing.

"Say, why don't you join us? You can celebrate with us." Sunset said, her hand running up Rainbow Dash's arm.

"Er, uh, sorry, but I'm already here with Fluttershy." Dash said, trying to back away.

"Come on, just for a few."

When did her feet move? She didn't know. All she knew is that one minute, she was fuming over on the side. The next, she was standing been Sunset and Rainbow.

"Can't you hear?" she said. "She just said she was already here with me."

"Well, well. Look who got her voice." Sunset said.

"Sunset, you're supposed to be being nice." Soarin said in a low voice.

"Why?" Gilda said. "This is just getting good!"

"Let me tell you something, mute," Sunset said, leaning in close to Fluttershy's face. "You need to mind your own business."

"Why? So that you can have Dash in bed before the night is over?" Fluttershy shot back.

"You know what-" Sunset began, grabbing Fluttershy by the collar of her shirt.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash said, shoving between them. "Keep your hands off of her! That's enough!" Rainbow Dash gently pushed Fluttershy back. "Come on, Flutts. Let's go grab a table."

She turned her back to Sunset and made her way to a table on the far side of the room, letting Fluttershy sit down first.

"That was...crazy." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah." Dash agreed. "Thanks for that. You really are intimidating sometimes." Fluttershy blushed and looked down at her hands. "And, for the record, she isn't really my type." Dash added with a laugh.

"What is your type?" Fluttershy found herself asking before she could catch herself.

"Oh, heh. Well, um-"Rainbow Dash stuttered, her hand slinging behind her head.

"Uh, sorry!" Fluttershy said quickly. "I didn't mean to..."

"Oh, no, it's fine!" Dash said. "I've just never been asked that question before."

"Oh." Fluttershy said.

Rainbow Dash scratched her head, deep in thought. "Well, I guess you could say I like the quiet, shy, and kind type."

Fluttershy looked up, locking eyes with Dash and feeling her cheeks grow hotter. A shy smile creeped along her lips and Rainbow smiled back. She knew and understood what she said. She meant it, too. Sunset only wanted her for sex, it couldn't be more obvious. But Shy...

"So, what's your type?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"W-what?" Fluttershy stuttered.

"What are you into?" Dash rephrased. There was a teasing air in her voice.

"Uh, I guess I like the protective and athletic type." Fluttershy said. "With a bit of bad mixed in."

Rainbow Dash looked smug as she leaned back in the chair, crossing her arms. She stared at Shy intently. They'd both just sent indirects to each other, it was obvious now. Now all someone had to do was make the first move.

"Hi, and welcome to Sunshine Bright's!" their waitress said. "What can I get ya?"

RD and Fluttershy grabbed the menus the laid untouched on the table and looked through them.

"I'll have a cheeseburger with a Dr. Clopper." Rainbow Dash said.

"I'll have the salad with a Sprite." Fluttershy said.

"Okay, they'll be out soon." the waitress said and headed for the kitchen.

"So, I have a question for you Shy." Rainbow Dash said.

"What is it?" Fluttershy said

"Well, it's a kind of personal one." Dash replied. "But I'm just curious."

"Go ahead." Fluttershy permitted.

"What team do you play for, if you know what I mean?" Dash implied, raising an eyebrow.

"I know what you mean." Fluttershy answered, breaking the eye contact and smiling slightly. "I, um, play for our team."

"Really?" Dash said. She liked the sound of 'our team'.

"Is-is that weird?" Fluttershy said, worried that she'd just screwed everything up.

"No, of course not." Dashie said. "Though, the way you worded it was wrong."

"Huh?" Fluttershy said, confused.

Rainbow Dash motioned for Fluttershy to come to her side of the table. Fluttershy, with shaky legs, did so and stood before Dash. Dash took her hand and pulled her down onto her lap. Fluttershy's mouth hung agape, staring at Dash and her face coloring crimson.

"D-Dash..." she whispered.

"I like the thought of you playing for _ my_ team." Rainbow Dash said.

Before Fluttershy could say anything, Dash had her lips on hers. Her and Dash...they were kissing! Actually kissing! Shy's mind went blank and she melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Rainbow Dash's neck while Rainbow's went for her waist. Her fingers found their way into Dash's hair and ran through it. They could both practically feel Sunset's glare watching them.

"Say why don't we get out of here, huh?" Dash said in a low and husky voice, playing with a stray lock of Fluttershy's hair.

Rainbow Dash's voice sent multiple shivers down Fluttershy's spine. "But we haven't gotten our food yet." she said, unable to keep her voice straight.

"Screw the food, I have something better right in front of me." Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy giggled and stood up, taking Rainbow Dash's hand, leading her towards the door. She made a point by walking past Sunset Shimmer's table and meeting her glare with a smirk.

"Oh, don't look so smug." Sunset growled.

"Why do that when I can just rub this in your face?" Shy said happily and walked for the door.

Rainbow Dash burst into a fit of laughter once they made it outside. "I was right about you, Flutter. You can be ruthless."

Fluttershy said nothing but she smiled shyly. Rainbow Dash got on her motorcycle first, then helped Fluttershy on. Fluttershy wrapped her arms around Dash and Dash started up the bike. They were off.

**...**

They shoved into the door, their focus not really on it. It was on each other. They were currently engaged in another lip lock.

"Dash, pay attention." Flutter said.

"Right." Rainbow Dash replied, turning around.

"Um, who's room are we going to?" Fluttershy asked.

"Mine." Dash said.

"But...won't they hear us from there?" Fluttershy said.

"Nah, my room is the farthest away." Rainbow Dash said. "Come on."

They made their way silently to Dash's room and shut the door behind them. Rainbow Dash took Fluttershy by the arm and pulled her close, kissing her with a deepened passion. Fluttershy kissed her back with a similar fervor, letting her thoughts run wild. Dash turned them around and backed Shy into the bed, laying her down and climbing atop her. Her tongue poked out vainly, brushing against Shy's lips. Shy gave permission to her request and opened her mouth wider to let Rainbow slip in. Her eyes went wide and she squeaked in surprise when Dashie met her tongue with her own. Dash let her left hand travel down Shy's side before sliding under her to push her up further onto the bed. She then backed away from Flutter's lips and went for her cheek, followed by her neck. She nipped softly at the sensitive skin where Fluttershy's pulse was starting to race, making the younger girl rear upward and moan quietly. Dash maneuvered her hand to the edge of Fluttershy's blouse and tugged at the hem, signaling for Shy to sit up. Fluttershy did so and raised her arms so that Dash could remove her shirt from her body and toss it carelessly to the side. Dash's eyes trailed down Shy's figure, down her yellow stomach.

"I've never said this before, but you are so perfect." Dash said, making Fluttershy laugh.

Fluttershy was the one to take lead next, starting the kiss off and laying back again. Rainbow Dash's fingers ghosted over Fluttershy's chest, not quite sure what to do. Fluttershy overlapped Rainbow's hand with her own and pressed in to her breasts, letting her know it was okay. Dash grinned and gently squeezed Fluttershy's mounds. Fluttershy moaned aloud, her head falling back onto the pillow. Dash picked up a bit, snaking her hand under Shy's bra and making skin-to-skin contact. Goosebumps lined Fluttershy's arms at the sensation of Dash tweaking her peaks and rolling them between her thumb and forefinger. Fluttershy's whimpers became more evident the rougher Dash became. Dash again reached under Fluttershy to undo her bra and take it off of her. Fluttershy's boobs sprung from the restraint, the nipples hardened and peaked. Rainbow Dash lowered herself down to take one of them in her mouth.

"D-Dashie..." Fluttershy moaned, tangling the other girl's rainbow locks between her fingers.

The cerulean blue girl kissed small circles around Shy's breasts and her wandering hand skimmed just above Fluttershy's shorts. Shy's hips bucked up in anticipation, the heat between her legs growing more and more intense by the second. It was actually becoming painful. Rainbow stroked Fluttershy's leg, lingering closer and closer to her nether region every time. She came back up to the yellow girl's lips and kissed them lovingly and slowly.

"Dash, I..." Fluttershy murmured. "I need you..."

"Don't worry, Flutter." Dash said reassuringly, kissing her again.

Rainbow Dash continued moving lower until she reached Fluttershy's shorts. Her eyes met Shy's and Shy nodded, giving her the go ahead. Rainbow Dash nodded back and returned to her task, undoing the button and zipper of the shorts. Fluttershy lifted herself up for Rainbow Dash to take the pesky piece of clothing off. She let it fall to the floor without a second thought. All that was left on Shy were her pink and purple panties. Dash could nearly feel the excessive amount of heat emanating from there. She started simple, running her index finger along Shy's covered slit. Shy gasped and her eyes closed as the pleasure rushed relentlessly through her veins. Rainbow repeated the motion, harder that time, while pressing her lips tenderly to the inside of Fluttershy's thighs.

"Dash, please...don't tease..." Fluttershy whined.

Rainbow Dash smirked, but ignored the girl's plea. She left butterfly kisses on the surface of her skin, sending a tickling sensation throughout Shy's body. She forced her thumb against Flutter's pleasure center, gearing around, but but close to, Shy's clit. Shy squealed loudly, followed by small mewls. Rainbow Dash curled her fingers inside of the fabric and took them down, off of Fluttershy's legs and exposing Flutter to her. She gently eased Fluttershy's legs apart and placed herself between them. She blew hot air over the other girl's crevice and chuckled when she squirmed. Fluttershy's face was twisted up in frustration, waiting for Dash to take care of her. She didn't have to wait long, though. She felt Dash's tongue glide between her folds and stars burst in front of her eyes. She cried out, no longer caring if the others heard them. Her back arched and she gripped the sheets beneath her tightly. Rainbow Dash hummed when she came in contact with Shy's bundle of nerves. She slipped a first, then a second finger into Fluttershy and the girl nearly screamed.

"Oh, sweet Celestia..!" Fluttershy moaned.

Dash laughed and moved in and out of Fluttershy, moving slow at first. Fluttershy writhed and her limbs flailed outward, a sense of contentment washing over her. Dash applied pressure to Fluttershy's intimate part with her tongue and moved up and down. She curled her fingers in a 'come hither' motion, grazing against Fluttershy's inner wall and hitting a certain spot that made Fluttershy lose all control that she had. Her hips went up again and her head ground into the pillow.

"D-Dash!" she cried out in a high mewl. "You're gonna make me-"

Rainbow Dash cut her off with a smothering kiss before she could finish her sentence. She picked up her pace and continued to leave multiple kisses on Fluttershy's face. Shy gave a final moan and she came, her juices overflowing and running down Dash's hand. Her breathing shallowed and her eyes rolled to the top of her head while her body quaked. Dash withdrew herself from Fluttershy and soothed the girl while she came down from her precipice. She laid beside her, pulling her close so that she curved into her side and relax.

"It's funny how you went off on Sunset for wanting to get me in bed, but here you are naked beside me." Rainbow Dash teased.

Fluttershy blushed and buried her face in Rainbow's shirt and Dash laughed.

"Speaking of getting you in bed, you haven't had your turn yet." Fluttershy said, sitting up.

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy smiled at her seductively with a newfound confidence and crawled atop Rainbow Dash, leaning over to kiss her as she started to undo the zipper on Dash's hoodie.

**...**

The next morning, Fluttershy woke up next to Rainbow Dash. They were under the covers (which was good because they were both naked). Dash was still asleep and Fluttershy smiled. She recalled all of what happened last night and turned crimson, remembering all that they had done...especially her. Something about Rainbow Dash brought out a side to her that she didn't know about, and it was great. The way she'd taken control and the way Rainbow Dash responded. It had been like something out of a dream.

Rainbow Dash stirred and muttered something unintelligible. She stretched and yawned, looking down and catching sight of Fluttershy. "Hey." she said with a smile.

"Hi." Fluttershy said, smiling back.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Dash asked.

Fluttershy nodded. "Mhmm, what about you?"

"Of course." Rainbow Dash said, turning over on her side to face her. "It couldn't of been more perfect."

"Do you think the others are awake?" Fluttershy asked.

Rainbow Dash looked at the clock. "Probably not, it's a bit early. But let's get up and get dressed. I'll make breakfast."

"Okay." Fluttershy said and stood up from the bed.

"I'll, um, look away if you want." Rainbow Dash said.

_ Even after sex she's still respectful..._ Fluttershy thought. "TThat'd be kind of pointless since you've already seen me naked."

"Yeah, but..." Rainbow Dash said.

"Dashie, it's okay." Fluttershy said, cradling Dash's face and kissing her. "I don't mind."

Rainbow Dash smiled and stood up. "Come on, let's get dressed.

Ten minutes later, Dash opened the door to the hallway. The others' doors were still closed, to her relief. She motioned for Fluttershy to follow and they headed for the living room, where Rainbow Dash came to a halt in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" Fluttershy asked.

"Finally." another voice said. It was Spike's. Oh sh-

"We were beginning to worry you two killed each other." Rarity said.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Don't bother playing it off." Twilight said, smiling knowingly. "We know."

"You...heard us?" Fluttershy asked.

"We heard EVERYTHING!" Pinkie Pie said, leaping from the couch and up to them. "You two were really loud!" She was one to talk.

"Yeah, sugar cube." Applejack said. "And to think you guys were in Dash's room."

"Sorry." Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh, don't worry about it darling." Rarity said. "We knew it was going to happen this whole time!"

"You did?" Fluttershy asked.

"We may of had a tiny bet set on you guys." Twilight Sparkle confessed.

"Who won?" Dash asked.

"I did." Applejack said, raising her hand. "Forty dollars."

"She bet you guys would do it before midnight, the rest of us bet it would be before you got back." Spike said.

"Anyway, I bet you two are hungry after all that." Twilight said. "Who's up for some breakfast at Stallion's?"

"Ooh, me! Me!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Yeah, I could go for some food." Applejack said.

"Come on, I'll drive." Rarity said.

"You guys go on, we'll be out in a minute." Rainbow Dash said.

"Hmm, you two really are full of sexual tension." Pinkie Pie said.

"Shut up." Dash said. "Like I said, one minute."

The door closed and Fluttershy looked at Rainbow Dash. "What are you doing?"

"We're gonna have to be a lot quieter next time." Rainbow Dash said.

"Next time?" Fluttershy said, hopeful.

Dash laughed. "You know what else I like about you, Shy?"

"What?" Fluttershy asked.

Dash took Flutter by her waist and held her to her body. "You're too cute." She kissed Fluttershy softly. "Let's go ahead out, I can feel them placing another best as we speak."

Fluttershy giggled and let Dash lead her out the door.

**...**

**Okay, that's that. Like I said, this was my first MLP story, so it might not be too everyone's satisfaction, but I tried! Please R&R if you enjoyed and feel free to send me ideas for another MLP fanfiction, whether it be rated M or not or about FlutterDash or not.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
